


Majestic Falls

by NoGoodTuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hiking, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGoodTuna/pseuds/NoGoodTuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou has recently just confessed his secret feelings to Kei making them known to not only the team but to Kei. Kei happily accepted Shouyou confession. Overjoyed from romance, the boys have tried to spend with each other as possible. Unfortunately, school and sports have got in their way. Thankfully, due to Shouyou’s quick thinking they managed to free their schedules well in advance for Valentine’s Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Majestic Falls

“Let’s do this!” Shouyou shouted excitedly as he finished lacing up his hiking boots.

Kei stared at Shouyou’s small shoes and chuckled at how cute they looked. Though they were big hiking boots they still looked so small.

“What’s so funny?” Shouyou asked as he looked upwards to Kei.

“Your footprint, it’s like a little child’s,” Kei said while still chuckling. Shouyou glared at him and puffed his cheeks out.

“Stop,” Shouyou said as he turned around.

“But it’s really cute,” Kei said as he walked closer to Shouyou and slung his arms around Shouyou’s shoulders.

“You’re just saying that to make me feel good. Do you feel the same way about Yuu? His feet are smaller than mine,” Shouyou said while pouting. He moved to quickly lift Kei’s arms from around him.

“No, why would I feel that way?! You’re much cuter than him,” Kei said as he quickly followed right after Shouyou.

“So you think he is somewhat cute?” Shouyou stood still as he asked this. He didn’t turn around to look at Kei.

Kei resisted the urge to facepalm. He disliked when Shouyou got like this, it was like walking through a minefield with him. The smallest mistake could set him off and put him on a bad funk for the rest of the day. He decided to play it safe. He wouldn’t tease him for the time being.

“Shouyou, you’re the reason why I keep playing volleyball for Karasuno, why I make it my goal to spend as much time with you, why I help you, especially everyday with homework and even practice. I do it, because you’re really cute, and I love you,” Kei responded.

Shouyou turned around and smiled, a smile that threatened to exceed the limits of his face. He quickly ran to Kei and hugged him tightly. Kei coughed due to the sudden movement but held his ground as he smirked.

“As much as I would love to stay here and hug you all day, I want to get this hike over with, unless you want to go back home and…” Kei mumbled out.

“No, we came all the way out here, and were going on this hike. I really want to show you the view at the top of the hill,” Shouyou said. He let go and grabbed Kei’s hand. He quickly tried to pull him along.

“Okay,” Kei said as he took out his phone and fumbled around with it. He took a photo.

“What was that a picture of?” Shouyou said as he turned around to look at Kei. He puffed his cheeks out again as he realized what Kei took a picture of. “Delete it Kei, please!” he begged.

“No, I really like it,” he responded as he held his arm and camera up far beyond Shouyou’s reach. Shouyou jumped up to try to reach it but failed. Kei had never been more thankful for the muddy ground as not only could he get such a memorable and cute pic of something involving Shouyou, he also didn’t have to worry about him reaching his phone. In normal situations, Shouyou would have readied his usual running leap to grab things that Kei kept out of his reach.

“Kei please, omg I can’t jump in this mud,” Shouyou whined as he leaped upwards.

“Shouyou, stop before you get hurt, its slick out here,” Kei said. He extended a hand out to catch Shouyou’s just as he was about to tumble backwards from sliding. He reached out and gripped Shouyou’s hand. Kei was glad Shouyou wasn’t that heavy as he wouldn’t have been able to keep him from falling into the muddy otherwise. Shouyou gripped his hand so hard that it made Kei wince but he lightened his grip once he regained his balance.

“Haha, thanks,” Shouyou said while looking up at him, not letting go.

“See, and shouldn’t you be better out here. You hiked here lots of times, right?” Kei inquired.

“Yeah, but, it’s never been this muddy,” Shouyou said.

“Should we hold off for another day?” Kei stated. He thought he saw some sort of concern in Shouyou’s face.

“No, I think its fine. Most of the way up is just a well traden path,” Shouyou responded confidently.

“You mean well-trodden, have you been skipping out on studying again?” Kei squeezed Shouyou’s hand. Shouyou let out a “welp.”

“No of course not,” Shouyou said and giggled. “Things kind of kept coming up with Tobio, you know how he likes to get in some extra practice in the evenings.”

“You still let the king dictate your evenings?” Kei said with a snicker.

“I told you to stop calling him that. And no…he just never knows when to stop,” Shouyou responded.

“I know someone else who never knows when to stop,” Kei responded.

“And who might that be?” Shouyou asked. Before Kei could respond he starting laughing. “Fine, fine, next time, we won’t practice that long. Okay?”

“Next time?” Kei wanted to laugh so hard, but he resisted. “How many “next times” has it been? I thought last time would have been “next time?”

“It’s hard to bring it up to him, okay,” Shouyou looked at him like he had sincerely tried his hardest.

“Aw, I know, I know. When you get a volleyball in hand, you lose all sense of reason and control,” Kei chuckled a bit and ruffled Shouyou’s hair a bit.

“That’s not true!” Hinata said, “I noticed you on the volleyball court.”

Kei stopped walking and stared at Shouyou. His mouth quivered as he tried to process what Shouyou was even saying or rather what he was even implying. He wondered if Shouyou had even realized what he just said.

“What did you stop for?” Shouyou asked.

“I stopped because,” Kei couldn’t say anything else as he believed his glasses were starting to fog up from the heat building up in his face. The condensation began to block his view of Shouyou.

“I mean, it’s true though. I thought volleyball was the only thing important to me, but when we first got on the team and practiced and I saw your first block. I just…” Shouyou added.

Kei reached for his water bottle as he realized he was feeling extremely parched. Did he remember to drink some water when he woke up this morning? He was bad with staying hydrated. Unfortunately his hand was still holding Shouyou’s and he didn’t really feel like letting go. He tried to speak again but struggled. He silently cursed trying to decide if he should let go of Shouyou’s hand or not. He reasoned to not let go and simply grunted in acknowledgement.

Shouyou pulled Kei forward and he swiftly followed behind. They had been walking for a few meters when they reached the edge of the river. In the distance they could hear the loud thundering of hundreds of tons of water slamming onto the water and rocks below. Shouyou noticed Kei shiver from the chill emanating from the rivers waves lapping at the shore. The occasional wasps of mist floated by them. Shouyou moved his hands around one of Kei’s arms and began rubbing them tenderly up and down. Kei enjoyed the extra warmth. This soothing sensation let his mind wander away from the previous conversation.

Both boys held hands while looking at the scene. Some fish were seen jumping back and forth through the water. Meanwhile some birds were both floating down the river but also diving occasionally to snack on any morsels they could find. A beaver or two was spotted near a log on the opposite river bank. Shouyou squealed at the sight, telling Kei that they were a rare sight and this was one of the few times he had ever seen one in person. Kei enjoyed hearing Shouyou talk about the beavers, it was a side to Shouyou he had never seen before and one he wished he could see more of. Maybe this hike was an actually great idea after all.

“Kei,” Shouyou said after a few moments.

“Yeah,” Kei managed to speak, mouth finally moist enough to let him speak. He had calmed down.

“Nothing,” Shouyou applied a bit of pressure in Kei’s hand for a bit. He then leaned in a bit closer to Kei. Kei moved his arm and wrapped it around Shouyou bringing him tighter. He rested his head on Shouyou’s head. They both stayed like this silent for several minutes, not saying anything, and just letting the nature around them absorb them into its aesthetic. It was a quaint scene Kei thought. Two boys in love by the river with only the sound of flowing water, waves breaking on the shore, chirping birds, and assorted sounds of birds and insects from the woods beside them making noise. It was a nice change from the common walls of their high school or the familiar confines of their homes. And it was very private making for a very intimate setting.

“Shouyou?” Kei flinched slightly as he said this. Hearing his voice after being silent for such a long time felt strange.  He wanted to look down to Shouyou to see if he had noticed, but Shouyou hadn’t moved at all. He thought Shouyou had fallen asleep so he almost moved to shake him but Shouyou responded before he got a chance.

“Yes. We should go,” Shouyou said after letting out a small yawn.

“We could just stay here though.  Apart from the mist, it’s really comfortable,” Kei said.

“No, we should go, I want to show you something today,” Shouyou said quite forcefully. It caused Kei to resist protesting. However he didn’t think anything negative of it. In fact, he was impressed by how determined Shouyou was. It was one of the things he liked about him, he would be so determined whenever anything involving improving their relationship was a goal. Kei let out one of his infamous monotone “yes” and followed behind Shouyou. Shouyou had mouthed the “yes” as well and chuckled a bit, it was one of his favorite things with Kei.

Kei closely followed Shouyou as they traversed the heavy terrain. The well-trodden path continued to weave in and out of heavy foliage that would give way to show various ledges lending them a view of the river they previously stood around As they ascended higher and higher the river became smaller and smaller. They occasionally stopped to look down at it with Kei spending quite a bit of time in awe at the height. He had never been to such a height before and had never seen a river from this far before. Shouyou whipped out his phone to take pictures of Kei’s look of amazement at one point. Kei missed it when it happened but he could tell something had happened as Shouyou looked happier than usual.

After two more hours of hiking they finally reached what Shouyou wanted to show Kei.

“Do we really have to cross that?” Kei asked as he looked at the bridge in front of them.

“Yes, how else are we going to get to the other side, we’re at the top of this side already,” Shouyou said matter of factly.

“But this bridge is kind of rickety,” Kei moved and touched the rope as he said this. The bridge swayed from his touch creaking and groaning like it wasn’t anybody’s business.

“That’s normal!” Shouyou shouted. Kei turned and looked at him confused.

“Why so defensive?” Kei asked.

“Because I really want to go over there. We’re so close!” Shouyou said as he gripped Kei’s arm. He began to tug Kei towards the bridge but Kei wouldn’t budge.

“I don’t really think this is safe, what if it falls?” Kei asked as he held his ground. “You saw how it swayed as I touched it.”

“Kei, it’s a bridge, why wouldn’t it sway?” Shouyou responded.

“What if it falls?” Kei said ignoring the question.

“You’ve been reading too much manga!” Shouyou shouted. He then gave Kei a huge push causing him to stumble forward and onto the first plank of the bridge. Kei fell to his knees as he tightly gripped the rope for all of his life.

“I just can’t do this! Shouyou get me down. Now!” Kei shouted frantically. Shouyou blocked his path as he nudged him forward with his knee.  Seeing that there was no going back, Kei crawled forward slowly. One hand gripped the rope, the other gripped Shouyou’s hand.

“Kei, you big baby! It’s not going to fall, I promise you!” Shouyou could only smile and stifle his laughter as he held Kei’s hand.

“Just, don’t let go, please,” Kei said softly as he crouched while holding the rope and Shouyou’s hand. He had his eyes closed afraid to look anywhere.

“I got you,” Shouyou said softly and tenderly as he led Kei forward.

What was supposed to be a short minute walk across the bridge took them a whole hour. Once they crossed the other side Kei frantically ran to a tree and hugged it glad to be back on solid ground.

“Never again Shouyou, never again,” Kei said after calming his breathing and wiping his brow.

“You know we have to come back this way. There’s no other way down,” Shouyou smirked as he poked Kei while saying this.

Kei groaned, “Call a helicopter to get us, please!”

“Come on, we just have a little bit left to go then we will be there. Come on,” Shouyou said as he pried Kei from the tree, took his hand and pulled him forward. He was met with no resistance.

They traveled for another hour rounding many more bends and turns. At one point the trees started to finally thin out as only bushes and shrubs remained. Some birds of many colors occasionally landed in the small fields they walked through but otherwise there wasn’t much else. Once they took one bend around a tree that appeared to have limbs spread out like a hand, “five fingers,” as Shouyou told Kei, they reached the top of this small little mountain.

“Isn’t it amazing?” Shouyou said as he manually turned Kei to face the same direction he was facing. From their view they could see the entire area below them. The top of the river was a few meters behind them. They could faintly hear the thunderous water as it fell from the top of the peak they were at and down to the distance below. In the other direction they could faintly make out the city that they lived in, all the skyscrapers and other tall buildings sticking up like sore thumbs in the landscape. Beyond that they could even make out the faint blue line of the ocean, and beyond that the blue ocean waters met the blue sky. It blended together in a marvelous awe inspired fashion that left Kei speechless.

“It’s more than amazing, it’s beautiful,” Kei said as he snuggled closer to Shouyou. They held hands as they looked out in the distance.

“I’m glad you liked it. And that you came all this way,” Shouyou responded as he squeezed their hands lightly.

“I didn’t like that bridge,” Kei whined.

“But it got us closer, so my plan worked,” Shouyou said as he comforted Kei.

“You knew?” Kei asked in shock.

“Why wouldn’t I know your fears? I’m not that clueless,” Shouyou stated.

“I’m just surprised. You never gave me that impression,” Kei said. Shouyou’s grip on his hands loosened as he looked down in sadness. But Kei then added “not that it’s a bad thing.”

“I didn’t know you’d be on your hands and knees though,” Shouyou said as his happy spirits returned and giggled again. His grip tightened back on Kei’s hand.

“Please don’t remind me, I feel so embarrassed thinking back on it,” Kei looked off into the distance hoping to get his mind off of it.

“But Kei,” Shouyou said.

“No,” Kei responded.

“Look though,” Shouyou said as he moved to get his phone out.

“You didn’t!” Kei said as he looked like he had just seen the god of death approaching him.

“I did,” Shouyou said and moved to his pictures folder on his phone.

“Delete it, delete it right now!” Kei said and grabbed the phone. He looked at the screen and cringed. It was him with his eyes closed on the bridge, one arm extended gripping Shouyou’s hand pretty tightly. He was on his knees too. He looked pathetic.

“No! I want to keep it,” Shouyou said as he grabbed the phone.

“How do I even get rid of this photo? Shouyou, I cant,” Kei gripped and whined as he fumbled with the touchscreen.

“You still don’t know? I showed you lots of times already. How are you so bad with electronics?” Shouyou responded as he took his phone from Kei.

“I’m not bad, you just get the most complicated phone. What do you do on it all day?” He asked.

Both boys continued to talk about things for a little while longer. Shouyou had a history of spending much of his time on his phone surfing the internet or blogging. Meanwhile, Kei would keep asking and bugging him demanding his attention whenever they spent time together. Though he would get time with him, often times he spent quite a few minutes trying to pry the boy away from his phone. Shouyou constantly urged him to get a better phone but he wouldn’t budge. He didn’t understand the need to update everyone on everything he was doing every second of the day. He didn’t need it for a photos, he had a camera after all. Unfortunately, because of no experience with such fancy devices he struggled to even use the flip phone he had. He tried to use Shouyou’s smartphone to see what was special about smartphones, but ever since the time he caused all of Shouyou’s data to be deleted, he’s been afraid to use one again.

“Gah” screeched Kei as an ice pellet landed on his head. The second he did more fell from the sky fiercely. Shouyou screeched too and ran close to Kei’s side as both of them proceeded back from whence they came.

A thunderclap suddenly rocked their world nearly sending both boys tumbling down. They practiced what they learned in class for thunderstorms, and crouched on the ground with their knees between their legs. Kei pushed Shouyou which reminded him that they were safer if they were farther away. It would lessen the risk of both of them being struck by lightning. After a few minutes of crouching and being assaulted by hail, they finally stood up. The ice had changed to heavy rain and thunder had not sounded for several minutes.

“Shouyou, Shouyou we need to go now, if it comes back we’re just asking for trouble up here! We have no cover,” Kei yelled.

Shouyou shuffled over, grabbed Kei’s arm, and tugged him back in the direction down the path. The pathway was muddy and wet now which caused them to slip and slide as they moved downhill. Kei tumbled over several times rolling head over heels in the mud. Shouyou tugged him upwards each time he fell and brushed his glasses off for him while he cleared mud from his face.

Kei froze when they reached the bridge. As he looked on, it looked more ominous than it did before. This time it moved on its own in the hard hitting wind. The creaking of the bridge could be heard above even the rain and the thundering waterfall by it.

“Isn’t there another way around?” Kei shouted.

“No, we have to go across!” Shouyou responded.

“But,” Kei stood still and shook his head no.

“We have to, now! Shelter is on the other side,” Shouyou tugged him forward.

“Aughhhh,” Kei screamed and darted onto the bridge. Once he reached halfway he tripped on a loose plank falling forward harshly. As he did the worst thing happened, the planks in front of him fell down to the depths below.

“Kei!!!” Shouyou screamed as he hurried on across, hoping to reach Kei and pull him up. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I should have listened to you! Please don’t fall Kei! Please, oh my god!” Shouyou panicked as he reached him.

“Shouyou!” Kei screamed as he tried to grab one of the ropes holding the bridge in place. Half his body was dangling below while the other half was just hanging onto one of the remaining planks on the bridge. Afraid it would fall at any time, he wanted something to grab with his other hand. He reached out to the rope and was denied grabbing it. His hand grabbed the rope but slid off. It was too wet to hold. He tried again and was met with the same denial. Cursing aloud he screamed Shouyou’s name.

“I’m right here Kei!” Shouyou said as he looked onwards towards Kei from the other side. The distance to Kei was too far for him to simply reach by leaning over. “I don’t even know what to do, Kei but hold on, just please for the love of everything hold on!” Shouyou wailed as he fell to his knees.

“That’s easier said than done!” Kei shouted.

“Stop joking!” Shouyou said angrily. “How can you joke at a time like this?! We need to get you down/”

“If I may be frank, I don’t see how that’s possible. What else am I supposed to do? I don’t want to die but,” Kei responded.

“I don’t care, I just don’t want you to die. Please,” Shouyou said frantically. He was looking in many directions trying to find a solution. As he looked and saw nothing he started to whimper loudly. Tears mixed with the pouring rain. He moved to wipe his nose as he started to sniff.

“Shouyou, I love you!” Kei shouted loudly.

“What?!” Shouyou said between sniffles.

“I. LOVE. YOU!” Kei shouted loudly again.

“I heard you the first time! But you’re saying it now?!” Shouyou tried to inch forward a bit. He was now close to the edge of the last plank.

“I love you Shouyou, okay, I love you, I’ve always loved you. I loved you yesterday. I loved you when I woke up today. I loved you when we rode together. I love you when we went hiking today. I love you even know, when you’re panicking and worried about others instead of yourself. I love you. I love you. I love you!” Kei said. He only intended to get Shouyou to calm down but he was himself now getting emotional. He was saying things he wouldn’t have otherwise said or even done, but he knew what was going to happen.

“I know Kei. Ive always known. You don’t have to say it but I know. That’s how you are. You don’t always say how you’re feeling but you show it. You can’t hide it from me, I’ve been watching you for so long,” Shouyou said.

“You’re so observant for the things you love,” Kei said as he chuckled. Though he regretted it as it made him start to slide off some. He attempted to hide it like he was repositioning himself, hoping Shouyou wouldn’t notice.

“I told you that, Kei. I told you,” Shouyou said. “I wish I could see your face right now!”

“I do too,” Kei chuckled so more.  However, his chuckling soon turned to weeping. “Shouyou, listen, don’t forget about me.”

“What are you saying?” Shouyou asked.

“Promise me you won’t forget,” Kei shouted loudly. As he did he slowly slid backwards on the plank he was barely hanging onto. Shouyou say him jerk backwards making feeble efforts to regain some solid grip, a hold, on the slippery plant. Shouyou yelled as he looked on at Kei’s vain efforts.

Time stood still as a bright light filled the sky. It was so bright Shouyou thought the sun was out during this storm. The vibrations from the thunder sent the bridge rocking, tossing Shouyou forward across the gap and right into Kei’s back. The bump caused Kei to lose his grip. Now hanging in midair both boys sucked in air and looked down below in horror. Shouyou gripped Kei’s shirt as they plummeted downwards. Shouyou screamed and cried as he realized what was now happening. They were falling off of the bridge that steadily grew smaller and smaller as they continued to fall. He tightened his grip on Kei.

Kei could only feel the tightening of Shouyou on his back. Now more than ever he wanted to turn to look at him, to reassure him that everything would be alright when it wasn’t. Shouyou was the type to need this type of reinforcement to keep calm and to carry on. Without it he was a nervous wreck. He would worry himself to death over the littlest thing that happened to have set him off. Kei’s glasses soon flew off vanishing in the distance above them as they kept falling. Water from his eyes flew upward too as he reflected upon moments that he had to calm Shouyou down. From prematch nervousness to pretest anxiety he’s experienced it all with Shouyou. Now to have all of that potentially gone in the next few moments. It wasn’t just hard to bear, it was impossible to bear.

Hitting the water’s surface was a very painful and gut wrenching experience. Shouyou was instantly thrown from Kei’s grip and met with a face full of water, rocks, and other debris. He could barely make out Kei’s bright gold hair away from him but he quickly closed his eyes as the murky water started to irritate him. He tried to remain upright so he could get some air but he struggled to keep his head above the water. The force of water from the powerful waterfall pushed him down into the water. As he went in deeper he could hear a loud thump which shot pain through his whole body. He screeched in pain but no sound came out. Instead, water and debris rushed into his open mouth and nostrils. He tried to close his mouth but couldn’t. As water filled him he started to regret ever wanting to journey higher up on the mountain. Who knew that the price of showing Kei a beautiful sight, seeing his face take in the beauty of nature, and show one of those rare one in a million blissful smiles would cost him his life. Why did this happen today, today of all days? If he could repeat it, he knows he would.

Shouyou came up for air just as he was about to lose it. He coughed as much as he could and tried to breath but it was hard and painful. But he did it anyway, he needed to get air and get air he did. As soon as he replenished his air supply logs hit him hither and thither, some knocking him back underwater. He struggled to get from around them. He was hit ceaselessly by other logs rolling through the water. At one point he was under a log that was as thick as he was tall. It knocked him under the water and harshly into the riverbed below. His back scrapped the sharp jagged rocks below as some tore not only through his thick vested jacket but into his shirt and into his back. He lurched in pain and the little air he had came out in a big thick bubble. He continued to be pushed by the huge log. As his consciousness began to fade he could barely make out a bit of yellow hair beyond him. Was it Kei? He reached his arm forward hoping to touch Kei’s gorgeous face. He moved his hands to touch his glasses and his head angling his face downwards so he could get a good look at him. Kei smirked as he allowed himself to be moved by Shouyou. Shouyou stared for a bit and moved his hands to Kei’s neck to nudge him forward. Just as he was close enough for their foreheads to touch Shouyou saw black, darkness, and some red.

Kei awoke to the sound of thunder and rain. He coughed harshly, expelling some of the residual water that was in his airways. As he did he could taste the slight bit of blood and quickly grew worried when some came out. Thankfully for him as he coughed more and more less and less came out. He quickly thought that he was out of the woods in terms of where internal bleeding is involved. He would have to go to the doctors to get it checked out. Though, he didn’t know how or when he would be able to get there. He knew he couldn’t exactly see in this rain. Having no glasses didn’t help things either. Shouyou could help him out.

“Shouyou?! Shouyou!” Kei screamed as he realized what had happened. Now wasn’t the time to be sitting around worrying about his health. He needed to find his boyfriend and fast. It was a miracle he survived the fall into the river but what were the chances that two miracles could happen in one day?

Kei could hear the thunderous waterfall in the distance. He squinted down at the river and got on his hands and knees to see the ground. As he did, he noticed large debris, pieces of wood, ropes, splintered logs, and more. Putting the pieces together he knew what he had to do, he would follow the river in hopes that it would lead him to Shouyou.

“Please be alright Shouyou. For the love of god please be alright,” Kei whispered as he stood back up and walked along the river path.

Without his glasses it was slow going as he constantly struggled to avoid rocks and logs dotting the shore.  As he kept walking he tripped over a large protrusion from the ground. When he landed, he noticed red splotches on the rocks. His heart sank as he began to realize what could have happened.

He crawled forward following the trail of red. As he did, he looked forward and noticed what looked like a person. He scrambled forward yelling Shouyou’s name. There was no movement that he could see. He got closer and yelled again and still nothing. He finally arrived at the figure and noticed that the hair color matched Shoyou’s as did the clothes. It was Shouyou indeed.

“Oh my God,” Kei screamed as he leaned down and saw the drying blood on Shouyou’s back. His whole shirt had been torn to shreds with some flesh missing as well. In some places what looked to be white was even poking through.

“This can’t be happening. This cannot be happening right now. It can’t be,” Kei howled and wept. He turned Shouyou’s body face up to get a glimpse of him. His arm was bent in a position that he would have never thought possible while one of his fingers was missing. As he noticed, his legs they too had been bent in odd shapes. Shouyou would never be able to play or even walk again. Though Kei let those thoughts pass as that would have been the best outcome for Shouyou.

He moved and looked towards Shouyou’s face. Expecting to see pain he instead saw what looked like joy on his face. He had one of those smiles that he loved to see. It reminded him of their first good date. The time when he surprised Shouyou with homemade cupcakes in his favorite colors while at their special hideaway on the beach for the summer festival. Shouyou had been so surprised at the gift that he begged Kei if he could somehow permanently save the cupcake. Kei chuckled and told him that it would get so much mold if he kept it. Shouyou pouted but then smiled again once the scene was illuminate by a barrage of fireworks in the sky above. He held the cupcakes out and to Kei and just gazed at Kei longingly and lovingly. Kei had never felt more pleased with himself than he did that night. As he reminisced the tears poured down his face. He grabbed Shouyou’s chest and pulled him towards him and cried and cried and cried.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try to write something for Valentine's Day for this TsukiHina so I did but it seems I missed the data by well a whole lot of days. In any case, I also wanted to practice more writing and to try something different so this was the result of that. I think it came out pretty decently, I struggled with going with an open ending (I dont think Im leveled up enough for that) or a regular end. I also wanted to go for something more emotional but I guess Im not leveled up either for a truly sad story. Maybe next time Ill go for something like that. Who knows?
> 
> In any case, thanks for reading yet another one of my entries in the TsukiHina tag. Best Haikyuu ship ^_^.


End file.
